Perbedaan
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: SakuIno#FriendshipNoPairNoBaku#Saat Sakura curhat tentang masalah cintanya sama Ino/"Kayaknya emang nggak bisa bersatu deh, banyak sekali yang melarang."/"Gimana mau ngehibur kalo dia juga ikutan nangis, No! Malah lebih deres lagi, mau coba nangis juga malah gagal dan berakhir aku yang harus kuat sendirian! Tahu nggak lihat dia nangis trus aku harus pura-pura kuat itu nyesek banget
**PERBEDAAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **No Pair!**

 _ **Imajinasi pacar Sakura, Mushi serahkan sama kalian semua :3**_

 **SakuIno#justfriend#**

 **Genre :** **Friendship, Humor**

 **Warning : NoBaku! Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

 **Perbedaan~**

* * *

Saat suatu perbedaan membuat kita terasa jauh dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Oke, mungkin ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kisah-kisah yang sering dia dengar di publik. Ino Yamanaka, salah satu cewek paling kepo yang pingin mengupas lebih dalam tentang kisah cinta teman-temannya yang kebanyakan sih pada mentok di tengah-tengah karena sesuatu, oh atau bahkan sebelum teman-temannya memulai suatu hubungan sama sekali-mungkin-

Kalimat mutiara singkat yang entah bermakna-ngena-atau tidak bagi orang lain. Sudah sering-sering sih dia melihat teman-temannya pada curhat, entah dengan bahasa galau mereka, cara mereka nangis plus mewek dan bahasa alien yang entah kenapa masih kurang di mengerti olehnya.

Yang pada endingnya berakhir "Kayaknya emang nggak bisa bersatu deh, banyak sekali yang melarang." Oke itu salah satu jawaban terakhir yang sering ia dengar dari salah satu teman dekatnya. Sakura Haruno, cewek cantik yang mengaku galau karena dia harus putus di tengah jalan dengan pacarnya.

Yah, yang bisa Ino lakuin cuman dengerin aja curhatan Sakura. Memang masalah sahabatnya itu sedikit berat di tengah-tengah. Di saat awal dia merasa nyaman dengan orang yang di suka, bisa bareng sekampus, ngerasain gimana sih punya pacar perhatian plus protektif sama dia. Ngerayain ultah bareng, pegangan tangan, dan masih banyak hal-hal indah lainnya yang bikin Ino sedikit pusing dengernya. Kalau ngomongin soal pacar mah, Sakura nggak bisa berhenti-berhenti.

Dan sekarang pas hubungan mereka berada di titik tengah, dimana titik mereka harus memutuskan untuk berpikir lebih serius. Mengenai hubungan selanjutnya, yah itu deh yang bikin galau. "Kalo emang cinta mau di apain? Mau di bakar? Dimakan sampe nggak bersisa? Yah, walau ngotot bilang udah bisa ngelupain trus ngotot buat ngerasa kalau udah nggak ada apa-apa di antara kalian berdua mah itu namanya bohong." Ino bicara panjang lebar.

Serius, sahabatnya yang satu ini emang rada keras kepala dikit ya. Oke, dia pernah sih lihat pacar Sakura sekali, dan itu tuh udah bukti kalo cowoknya super duper protective. Macam film-film romantis yang sering dia nonton. Dikit aja ada cowok yang ngomong sama cewek merah muda itu, udah di kira sedang mesra-mesraan di belakang dia-hm banget oke-

Serasi itu yang pertama Ino lihat dari kedua pasangan itu. Mereka ngeluarin aura yang manis-manis gimana gitu, yang satunya malu-malu tapi mau dan yang satunya emang udah mau dari sananya jadi nggak usah di sembunyiin. Senyum-senyum merah. Yah, biasa anak jatuh cinta mah selalu ngerasa dunia milik berdua.

Sisanya ngontrak-

Di saat yang cewek merluin sesuatu, yang cowok selalu ada buat dia. Oke, bukannya berlebihan. Kasih contoh aja ya, pas laptop Sakura rusak terus nggak bisa di pake, dan paginya dia baru ingat ada tugas mendadak.

Nah dari sana tuh, niatnya cuman ngabarin masalahnya ke pacar. Eh besoknya- laptop cowoknya udah ada di tangan begitu aja, di pinjem tanpa basa-basi. Cowoknya nunggu dan dengan senang hati minjemin Sakura laptopnya.

Sweet? Ya iyalah,

Terus ada beberapa sifat Sakura lagi yang bikin gemes Ino. Satu dia keras kepala, kedua pesimis, ketiga selalu mikir kalau semua pemikiran di otaknya bener, trus yang nambah gemes lagi suka mendem semua sendirian.

Nggak tahu mau sampai di bawa kemana hubungan mereka #set dah, kayak lirik lagu aja# hubungan udah kayak jembatan yang gatau mau ambruk ato enggak. Mau ambruk kasian tetangga nggak bisa nyebrang lagi, dan kalo enggak ambruk nanti takut nggak tahu bisa sampe kapan bertahannya ntu jembatan.

Mau putus tapi masih sayang, enggak putus-hubungan udah kayak tarik ulur aja, takut lepas takut sampe kapan bertahannya-

"Gimana dong No, aku kesel banget kita udah kayak temenan sekarang. Tapi kenapa aku ngerasa kita masih kayak pacaran ya. Aduh! Ini jantung masih deg-degan sama dia, trus mau lupain panggil-panggilan sayang kita tapi kasian!"

Ino agak geli denger kata sayang-sayangan, dia nyengir kikuk. "Heleh, kalian mah emang dari sananya nggak mau putus. Cuman gara-gara keadaan aja terpaksa pisah. Yah, setidaknya manfaatkan waktu berdua lah dulu." Nepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya. Sakura sukses manyun.

"Gimana mau manfaatin waktu berdua kalo yang ada malah makin nyesek, ini air mata udah deres turun terus, malah hampir kering. Mata udah sembab nangis seharian," teriak kecil, Ino mundur sedikit.

"Yang kuat ya, yah sebagai cowok sih pinginnya aku liat dia sadar kamu nangis dan hibur-hibur gitu deh," belum selese bicara.

Sakura sudah nyeblak duluan, "Gimana mau ngehibur kalo dia juga ikutan nangis, No?! Malah lebih deres lagi, mau coba nangis juga malah gagal dan berakhir aku yang harus kuat sendirian! Tahu nggak lihat dia nangis trus aku harus pura-pura kuat itu nyesek banget. Ga kuat ah!"

"Ya, ikut dong nangis lebih keras biar samaan. Kan keren gitu nangis sama-sama memandang langit sore di deket pante plus denger deburan ombaknya~" sok puitis, Ino langsung di hadiahi jitakan.

"Buset langit sore gimana-nya?! Mandang sunset aja nggak sempet, yang ada kita malah saling pandang-pandangan tahu. Sampe nggak bisa kedip nih! Antara deg-degan sama pengen nangis, jadi tambah bingung!"

Tersenyum penuh arti, ini anak sebenernya mau ngumbar kemesraannya ato curhat galau sih. "Eciee, saling pandang-pandangan segala. Kan enak, dunia jadi milik berdua~"

"Eh! Kok kamu tahu No, kita ada acara pandang-pandangan di pante segala?!"

Ish, dianya yang pernah cerita gitu malah lupa. "Hm, nggak inget ya yang cerita pas itu siapa atau pura-pura lupa ingatan?" denger Ino bilang begituan. Sakura reflek nyengir kaget.

"Oh gitu ya, ahaha maaf, maaf. Ini otak agak konslet sebentar."

"Hmm, mau di lanjut nggak curhatnya? Ntar lagi dosen keburu dateng." Mengingat mereka adalah anak kuliahan dan kebetulan banget jam pelajarannya ada yang isi isthirahat sampe satu jam. Jadi jam-jam segini nih, enak curhatan sama temen. Ngabisin waktu gitu-

"Masih dong! Terus gini No, sifatnya tuh bener-bener bikin bingung tau nggak. Dia katanya mau ngerelain tapi tetep aja kalau aku bergerak dikit aja trus deket ama cowok, dianya malah marah nggak jelas. Kenapa di sini malah sifat cowok yang ngegemesin bukan ceweknya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, cemburu tiba-tiba padahal udah nggak ada cinta," kata-katanya udah keburu di potong sama Ino.

"Hubungan Sak, hubungan bukan cintanya. Kamu mah masih sama-sama suka kan ama dia?"

Wajah ntu cewek langsung merah, "Iya, iya, dia cemburu padahal kita udah nggak ada hubungan lagi, yah cuman sekedar sahabatan gitu. Aku udah coba move on, berpikir kalo mungkin ada benernya juga ya hubungan kita nggak bakal baik di lanjutin terus. Bakal ada pihak yang tersakiti dan aku nggak mau kayak gitu. Nah dianya?! Arghh! Labil!"

"Sifatnya bikin aku nggak mau pindah tahu nggak? Lumer, nyesek, takut semua jadi satu! Bikin bingung, tolong dong No kasih aku saran, gimana hubunganku ke depannya."

Ino mikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya geleng-geleng kecil, "Jadi intinya, kalian masih sama-sama suka?"

"Iya,"

"Terus yang cewek udah coba move on, tapi yang cowok masih kekeh."

Sekarang Sakura rada ragu dikit, "Nggak tahu, sebenernya aku udah coba move on atau cuman nyari pelarian aja."

"Hm, gimana ya. Bingung juga sih, tapi yang pasti kamu masih nggak mau kan kalo pihak yang bakal jadi korban hubungan kalian jadi makin tertekan? Yang lebih kamu sayang sebenernya siapa? Orang tua atau pacar? Maaf aku blak-blakan ngomongnya ya, coba aja kamu pikir-pikir dulu Sak. Mumpung masih ada waktu, masih kuliah. Belum masuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius dari ini."

Sakura nunduk, kayak mau nangis, "Sudah pasti kan aku lebih milih orangtua, mereka segalanya buat aku. Tapi tetep aja, kalo ama dia rasanya udah klop banget. Nggak bisa lepas, biar se-over, suka cemburu, rewel kayak anak kecil, cengeng. Aku tetep cinta dia."

Hah, di kasi pilihan begituan bener-bener sulit tentu aja.

"Semua tergantung kamu pada akhirnya, makin beranjak umur. Pikiran harus lebih mateng, jangan labil, pilih semuanya dengan tegas. Nggak boleh ada bertele-tele lagi. Karena semakin kamu labil, pacarmu bakal lebih rewel lagi dan berpikir kalo kamu bakal ngerubah pendapatmu. Dia mungkin aja bakal terus begitu sampe nanti kamu nggak dapet jawaban dan berakhir kalian berdua sama-sama tanpa ada hubungan yang jelas."

Ngangguk kecil, "Iya, No. Bakal kupikirin. Sedih banget, mikirin kenapa musti ya ada perbedaan di saat-saat kita udah ketemu sama orang yang pas. Ada aja rintangannya dan yang lebih nyesek lagi, kita udah tahu bakal kalah dari rintangan itu sebelum sempet nyeleseinnya."

Kata-katanya keren, walau galau gini Sakura masih aja tetep bisa ngeluarin kata mutiaranya. Ino berdecak kagum, menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Sabar ya, kalian seharusnya seneng karena bisa sama-sama sebelum akhirnya berpisah, nah ada yang lebih nyesek lagi di banding ntu,"

"Apaan?"

"Pacaran ama orang yang di suka aja nggak bisa udah keburu pisah duluan, kan nyesek Sis~"

"Ciee, pisah duluan maksudnya. Gebetan udah keburu pergi jauh ke ujung pandang?"

"Bener, seharusnya kamu bersyukur sejenak dulu deh. Masih ada banyak orang yang nasibnya lebih ngenes di banding kisah cinta kalian-ahay~"

Ketawa keras, Sakura langsung meluk sahabatnya. Ya, denger sahabatnya ngelucu saat dia galau bikin perasaan jadi lebih tenang. Lebih baik di banding orang yang bikin dia tambah sedih dengan kata-kata penuh kasihan mereka.

"Makasih No, _You're the best lah_ ~"

" _Ur' Welcome_ Sak, nanti kayaknya bakal ada cerita cinta yang lebih seru lagi di bandingin ini~" Ino ketawa lagi, dan kali ini Sakura sukses nyubit pinggang sahabatnya.

"Hm, bilang aja seneng denger cerita galau orang. Enak banget jadi orang nggak galau-galau kayak kamu,"

"Ya, gitu deh."

"Nanti cerita-cerita lagi, No. Yang tiga tahun thu juga ya, lengkap-lengkapin deh."

Ino pura-pura nggak denger, cewek itu langsung bangun begitu Sakura sudah nyinggung ke arah zona galaunya. "Ah, aku lupa belum bayar air di kantin bawah!" berteriak kaget, cewek itu segera lari keluar kelas. Nggak peduli dosen udah mau dateng dan cewek merah muda itu udah mencak-mencak marah di sana.

"Ino jangan lari!"

Yah~

Ada saatnya perbedaan itu buat kita sadar kalau bersama bukan hanya satu cara buat nyalurin rasa sayang kita. Mungkin aja Tuhan sengaja memberi kalian waktu bersama meskipun DIA tahu waktu yang kalian butuhkan tidaklah lama. Nikmati waktu kalian, dan putuskan semuanya dengan tegas setelah berhasil mikir secara mateng.

Jadi hargai waktu kalian bersama ya guys ;3

* * *

 **The End~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 _Another story again?_

Story cinta galau temen yang namanya udah di samarkan :3 Maaf gaje wahaha :v :v

Buat yang nanya siapa pacar Sakura atau pun Ino? Silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian ya, semua pair bisa masuk ke sini :3

Makasih udah baca, maaf kalau bahasanya kurang Baku wkwk. Coba-coba bahasa nyantai dikit :3 Thanks buat salah satu sahabat yang udah nyumbangin ceritanya ama Mushi wkwk. Ini cerita juga udah Mushi post di Fb, tapi dengan nama karakter yang berbeda :3


End file.
